The Adventures of Gilbert, A German Shepherd Puppy
by Azure151
Summary: Coming from an abandoned mother, Gilbert had to fight for survival the moment he was born. Being a still-born and a fading puppy, everyone expected him to die, but he hasn't. Now that he's alive, what trouble can this little pup get himself into?
1. The Vet Report

**Hey all! This is my first attempt to write about dogs...**

**I got this idea while playing Nintendogs. Looking at my German Shepherd, Shiba Inu and Golden Retriever, I though that I should make a story about them. And, due to being addicted to Hetalia at the moment, the Shepherd was named "Prussia", the Golden Retriever "Mathew" and the Shiba Inu "Kiku". So...this is the result of that! Have fun reading, everyone, about...  
><strong>

**The Adventures of Gilbert, a German Shepherd Puppy.**

**Chapter one: The vet report.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A German Shepard bitch was rushed into the ER of the nearest vet center. She was left in the middle of a street, in labour. She is very light for a Shepard, with cuts all over her body. An immediate caesarian is currently being preformed in order to save the pups. A microchip has given her the name Spirit, and is a pedigree show dog, recently retired at age 5 and was re-homed. The bitch has been given a 25% chance of making it through the night alive. The two puppies she is carrying have been given a 50% chance.<p>

A kind gentleman, Roderich Edelstein, with his own Shepard, a male who is an obedience champion called _Beilschmidt Military Man_, pet name Germania, was walking through the suburbs when he came upon Spirit. Germania was ordered to stay by Spirit as he fetched his car. They both rushed to the nearest vet, and the man has offered to pay all the bills and look after the pups and mum, if they survive.

When the caesarian was complete, Spirit was put onto life support. Both puppies were removed alive. The oldest was at first thought to be a still-born but, after being cleaned, came back alive. He is the smallest with pure white fur. The youngest is by far the largest, with a slightly lighter tone to him like his mother. Both of the pups have a clean bill of health, after the requested health check was preformed.

Spirit died during the night. Both pups were sent home with Roderich. The owner of Spirit was contacted, who was fined due to knowledgeably dumping the bitch after the other dog, a White German Shepard, got her pregnant.

Papers were given to the two pups. The youngest is called _Beilschmidt Winners Way_, pet name Ludwig. The oldest is called _Beilschmidt Sure Survivour_, pet name Gilbert. Gilbert has been fading in and out since day one, but despite all assumptions that he will die, has lived and now, at the age of 6 months, both puppies are very strong and looking for a happy life ahead of them.


	2. Puppy Classes

Hey all! Thanks to those who favourite my story ^^ you have no idea how much that means to me.

Sorry this chapter is a bit late getting up. I wanted it to be online earlier, but haven't been on the computer in a while ^^'

And yes, my favourite smiley is ^^

* * *

><p>"There. <em>That'll<em> keep you out of trouble."

Gilbert almost went cross-eyed, looking at the small black thing on his muzzle. _'challenge accepted'_ he thought, watching as Roderich Edelstein, his owner, came back into the room wearing a pair of gloves and began to pick up the torn yummy-stuff that is kept in the thing-he-must-not-knock-down-but-just-can't-resist. Roderich kept on muttering things about destructive puppies and how it seemed impossible how Gilbert has turned out.

Having nothing to do now, Gilbert turned around and headed out the back door to go outside. His claws, trimmed back to perfection somehow, always make sharp _clink_ sounds on the wooden floors of the bottom story of the house, which is the only part of the house he and all the other dogs are allowed in.

When he reaches the door, Gilbert pauses to see what's going on. Elizabeta, Roderich's girlfriend, is on her knees playing with Ludwig. "No one wants to play with me" he grumbles quietly. His brother is the "cute" one, the one everyone wants to spend time with. Ludwig's eyes are the perfect colour for a German Shepherd, his coat also in really good condition. Him? His eyes are blood red, which seems to freak everyone out. His coat, though in good condition, is a silvery white. Because of being odd through his appearance, no one wants to play with him.

Noticing, to his relief, that Germania is not in the yard, Gilbert leaps down the small three steps and hits the grass with a solid _thump _before running to the sole tree, in the opposite direction of Ludwig and Elizabeta. Skidding to a stop, his probably best friend, who he named Gilbird due to the birds awesomeness, tweeted from the branches, flying down and landing on Gilbert's head. Huffing a greeting to the small yellow bird, Gilbert sits down and begins to work on the small black thing on his muzzle. For some reason, it's a bit stretchy, but he can't open his mouth wide enough to do all the things he loves doing. Getting into what the humans call "rubbish" and grabbing Ludwig's friend's ears and tugging are just examples of some of his favourite past times.

"Elizabeta! Can you watch Ludwig and Germania for a while? I've enrolled Gilbert into puppy classes, and his first session is today" Roderich called out from the house. Gilbird flies back to the tree and it's nest as Roderich leaves the house, heading for Gilbert. Gilbert glances up, still trying to get the muzzle off and therefore was too late to escape his dreaded fate. Roderich quickly bends down and, grabbing Gilbert by the scruff of his neck to hold him, clips on a black collar with a silver cross onto it, cheap nylon lead already attached.

"We are _NOT _going for a walk" Gilbert growls out, ears plastered to the back of his head and legs locked. Despite all of this, he ended up getting dragged to a very flashy silver BMW and being thrown into a crate in the back.

"Better not try to give me up again. We all know how that turns out." Gilbert lies down onto the blanket of the crate, moping as he thinks about all of his memories of this car. Roderich would put him in the crate and take him to a new family. This new "family" would be very happy to see him, but in the end they always neglected him. He tried to get their attention, but they ended up getting very mad and frustrated with him. He would always be returned back to Roderich, with his so called family saying that he was a pain and not trainable.

Gilbert glances out of the window, or what he could see of the window. His red eyes dim and he huffs a sigh. He had been "re-homed", as everyone like to call it, three times already. He knew Roderich was just as frustrated with him as the other people, he just hoped that he wouldn't be dumped like his ma.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it!<p>

Next chapter, I'm going to introduce "Matilda", or Mattie. Yes, I made Canada a female dog. Go ahead with the jokes if you want xD


End file.
